


Another Broken Bottle

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	Another Broken Bottle

The crash still was ringing in your ears as you stare down at your hand, blood tricking down your palm and arm. Well fuck, there goes your sobriety. So much for thinking you had that under control.

And here you thought that finally being around your friends and being in this stupid game and dying and all that shit would take the glass right out of your hand but here you are, smashed as hell, just like that vodka bottle, with a bleeding hand.

You simply sit on the floor as you stare at your hand. You’re too drunk and too in shock to think of what to do. You start to shake, your breathing starting to become erratic. Shit you can’t remember what to do. It’s been so long since you’ve drank that you’ve turned into a shitty drunk again.

“Roxy?” a voice floats to you.

You only sob loudly, wanting to cry out to him, but can’t. You can only sit there and stare at your bloody hand as you watch more blood stream down your arm. Shit shit shit what do you do what do you do?!?!

“Roxy?” Dirk said a little louder, worry coloring his voice.

Another even louder sob rips through your throat. You want to scream for him, beg for him to come to you but all you can do is cry and sob loudly, still staring at your bleeding hand.

“Roxy!” he nearly screams and you hear him bashing around in your house, looking for you.

“In he” a hiccup interrupts you, “ere!” you manage to call to him, finally looking away from your hand. You swear to fucking god you’re about to pass out and you don’t know what the fuck to do.

Your heart can’t make a full beat before Dirk bursts into the room. You finally look up and see his fearful face. From behind his shades, you see he only takes a quick look around the room before he flashsteps to your side.

Your tears come down even faster as you brace for them. The questions. You don’t know which is worse. The pain that’s rising up in your arm, searing through your brain, or the questions you don’t want to answer that you know are coming.

You watch him as he reaches into the sylladex and pull out a first-aid kit. His eyes are on his work and you silently cry as the pain starts to worsen, the shock wearing off. He doesn’t say anything as he goes through the kit and pulls out the sutures and needles. He’s still silent as he cleans and numbs your hand. He looks up for a second to smile at you before he starts to stitch up your hand.

Your hand is all sewn up before he injects you with more pain medication. You can only stare at your hand as he sits down next to, still waiting for the questions.

To your intense surprise, he only puts his arm around you, pulling you close. The two of you sit in silence as the meds work into your system. You take a second to marvel at how your hand doesn’t hurt and the meds don’t seem to be messing with the massive amount of alcohol that’s pumping through your system.

After another moment of silence passes, Dirk finally breaks the quiet.

“I’m sorry, Roxy.”

You freeze. Was that the booze you just heard? It had to be. No way he just said that. You slowly turn too look at him. He’s still looking away at the wall as you stare. An instant passes and he finally looks at you. “I forgot what day it is, Rox. I am so sorry,” he says as he wraps you in a hug. “I should have been here for you today and I wasn’t here for you I am so sorry Roxy.”

You’re still confused but you start to tear up again. You wrap your arms around him as well, careful of your injured hand. He holds you close and you start to sob in his shoulder. He pulls you into his lap and you curl into his chest and just break down. He tells you he’s sorry every other rock.

Once you finally cried yourself out, you settle into his chest, exhausted. He keeps rocking you gently, helping you drift off to sleep. You’re about to fall over the edge into oblivion when you murmur “Hey Dirk?”

“Yeah Rox?”

“Will y’u tell m’ mom happy bir’day fo’ me?” you ask him softly, looking under his shades into his bright orange eyes. “I d’dn’t get a ch’nce to t’day.”

He gently smiles at you as he gently places his fingers under your chin and tucks your head against his neck. “Of course.”

You smile, breathing in his wonderful smell before you let sleep finally take you.


End file.
